sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Whittree Secondary School
Location: Whittree, Oklahoma Colours: White/Red Mascot: Bald Eagle Sports Name: The Eagles Whittree Secondary is the primary educational institution in the small town of Whittree, Oklahoma. A cosy habitat with a population of just over 6000, the closest major population centre the city of Stillwater. Although there are two alternative schools in the immediate area, Whittree is the best known and most populated high school. If you are attending school in Whittree, then it's almost definite that you'll pass through the Secondary at some stage. The school itself is a little on the old fashioned side; renovations do not come quickly to Whittree, and this means that state facilities like the school tend to lag behind somewhat. It is not poorly maintained, per se, merely a bit behind the times. You certainly wouldn't see the latest technology installed in Whittree Secondary, and it's only recently that a half decent computer system has been put into place. However, what the school might have over more modern institutions is the care and attention it strives to give to every student that needs it, and rates of graduation are very high, many students speaking fondly of the teaching staff for years after leaving. This is spearheaded by headmistress Winoa Wright, who claims that a warm and familial atmosphere is the ideal environment for learning. Due to the small-town attitudes of Whittree, punishments to uncooperative students are doled out firmly, but with understanding. Education often emphasises practical subjects such as literacy and mathematics over artistic ones. The latter are not poorly provided for, just simply encouraged less than those the school deems will be more applicable to 'real life'. Whittree boasts a well-equipped workshop, and often encourages students to attempt their own design projects in weekly design technology lessons. Whittree's most successful sports team is its baseballers - it does compete in other areas too, but lacks the staff to have experts in too many different forms of athletics. Given the school is forced to use the same sets of playing fields for every sport, it can sometimes be a bit of a tight squeeze to give everyone the time, room, and equipment that they need to play and practice properly. In any case, friendly and spirited competition is encouraged, with hard work often being valued in par with if not more so than skill, resulting often in teams that are greater than the sum of their parts. In 2020, Whittree saw thirty-four students from its senior class chosen to participate in Season Sixty-Six, alongside students from Davison Secondary School. Both of the season's eventual winners attended Whittree. The following students hailed from Whittree Secondary School: *Corin Albanesi *Lily Ashburg *Regina Aston *Cathryn Bailey *Bunny Barlowe *Vahka Basayev *Leah Bissard *Sarah Bourne *Genesis Bradley-Baker *Dee Dixon *Forrest Doe *Jewel Evans *Valerie Fitzroy *Angie Hart *Vincent Holway *Paisley Hopkins *Tucker Hopkins *Caroline Leveson *Pia Malone *Laura Mason *Ashley Namath *Saachi Nidal *Marcus Redder *Nina Riddhi *Michael Robinson *Soren Rosendahl *Anzu Sakamoto *Dougie Sharpe *Naomi Skye *Yagmur Tekindor *Norma-Jean Torkelson *Zoe Walker *Alice Young *Eden Zahn Category:SOTF-TV Category:Schools